3 Words To Choke Upon
by NamilovesDegrassi98
Summary: Eli's life is good: Him and Clare are friends,he's dating Imogen,he's a senior,and he's stable with his medication. But after Clare and Jake break up, will Eli's feelings for her return and will he try to say three words that he's said before?
1. Recovery

******Hey guys! ^-^ I'm back baby and I'm sorry if you've been waiting for a new story from me for a long time. I was so glad you guys loved Meeting Outside My Dreams that I was like "I've got to think of a new story" and BOOM! 3 Words(To Choke Upon) was created. I was listening to Bullet For My Valentine _4 Words(To Choke Upon)_ but instead it's 3. Anyways I hope you like this new story so...Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I'm happy with my life right now. After Adam got shot at prom, he was released two days after and ever since he was, he and I would hang out more than before when I was struggling with my bipolar disorder. Sometimes, Clare would also hang out with us. Even though Clare is with Jake now, I still can't get her out of my head and heart. I know I told Fiona before I was over it but to be honest; I could never get over Clare Edwards. After Julia's death during my sophomore year, I never thought I can love someone else like how I loved Julia but Clare proved me wrong. She was the first girl I dated after Julia and I was happy. After our break up, I finally realized that Clare was right about me being manipulated. I'm really glad I got help after our break up, but Imogen sort of ruined that. With her taking my pills away from me, it did help me write me _Love Roulette _but during that dark time, I hurt everyone and I felt so bad after. But that's all in the past now since everyone forgave me. School started again last week and currently, me and Adam are outside eating our lunches. We were starting to talk about Dead Hand when we noticed Fiona running towards us. "Hey guys, have either of you seen Clare?"

"Uhh…no, why?" asked Adam.

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked with confusion.

"Clare and Jake broke up this morning."

"What?" I said with some shock. I thought they were getting along ever since the week before school at Jake's cabin.

"Yeah. I guess Clare wanted to take their relationship to the next level as in sex but Jake rejected her. She got so pissed at him and she ended their relationship this morning."

"Wow", was all I said. I mean I remember when Clare threw herself at me during her parents divorce, I wanted to but I know how much she's saving herself so that's why I rejected. Anyways, I can't believe she almost did it again. "Wait how do you know this, Fiona?" asked Adam.

"Well, I was walking to my locker when I passed by Clare and I noticed that her eyes were red. So I went up to her and asked what's wrong with her then she told me what happened between her and Jake. I was about to sorry when the bell ringed and she walked away from me. Now I can't find her anywhere."

"I might have an idea", I said towards Fiona. I know where exactly Clare goes when she's upset about something. "Follow me." Both Fiona and Adam looked at me like I was crazy but they stilled followed me. "Where are we going?" asked Fiona.

"The church."

"What church?" I forgot that Fiona never went to the secret party Adam threw for her.

"The church I threw a party for you but you never came", Adam replied clamed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Adam with his head down while Fiona had a guilty look. We stayed silent the entire walk to the church. As we walked up to the fence, I could easily see Clare sitting on the broken walls with her head in her hands. It hurts to see her like this knowing she is sensitive. All three of us walked towards Clare when Fiona said, "Clare?"

Clare looked up at us with bloodshot eyes and wiped away the tears coming down with the back of her hand. "Adam? Fiona? Eli? What are you guys doing here?"

"Fiona told us what happened between you and Jake", I replied while looking at her, "we wanted to see how you're holding up."

She sniffled before responding to me, "I guess I've been better. But I guess I was stupid enough to try and make a relationship work with my step-brother." She laughed a little and I was happy to see her laugh. Fiona walked over to her and sat next to her while putting an arm around her shoulder. "You don't need Jake anyways. Just remember you've got Adam, me, and Eli." Clare looked up at Fiona and gave her a smile, "Thanks, Fiona." They got up and walked towards me and Adam. "So, is there any chance that you guys want to skip the rest of the day with me since lunch is over?" Clare asked us with hope hanging at the end of her question. "Sure", answered Adam. Clare smiled and said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"How about we go back to me apartment and watch a movie?" asked Fiona.

"That sounds good", I replied when Adam and Clare both said 'sure'. As we walked to Fiona's apartment, which wasn't far from the school, Clare and I started talking. "So Eli, how are you?"

"I'm good. I've been busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah, my therapist told me I should be more active so I've been jogging everyday since summer."

"Cool. Can I ask you something?" she sounded hesitant.

"Sure."

"Are you going out with…..Imogen?" I looked over at her before replying.

"Yeah, we started going out three days ago." After Imogen forgave me for hurting her feelings during _Love Roulette, _we became friends along with her and Fiona became friends also. Then last week while she and Fiona were working on a project, Imogen told Fiona she still had feelings for me. Later, Fiona and I talked about my feelings for Imogen and before I knew it, Fiona tried setting us up on date but that ended badly since Imogen didn't know. After that happened, the next day me and Imogen talked it over and decided we should go out since we have feelings for each other. I'm still confused about the way Fiona reacted when we told her we were going on a date.

"Oh. I'm happy for you. I heard Imogen was a nice person."

"Yeah, she's a kind and creative person." I smiled towards and when I looked up, I then realized that we finally arrived at Fiona's apartment. "Shall we?" I asked Clare while opening the door for her. "Yes." Then she walked in

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you think? Did I do a good a comeback or a bad one? Please review and be honest^-^ 10 reviews before chapter 2 is up and have you guys been watching Degrassi? I can't believe Imogen and Eli are going out and although they look cute, Imogen still creeps me out espically in the begining of <em>Need You Now pt.1<em> Although I'm still an Eclare fan3 anyways until chapter 2-NamilovesDegrassi98**


	2. New Beginings

******Hey! so I didnt get 10 reviews for the first chapter but thats cool! Im not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews anymore so fill free to review or not. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and enjpy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

I was just getting out of the shower, after taking a morning jog, when my phone went off. I walked over to my nightstand to see a text message from Imogen:

_Hey babe! Meet me in the art room when you get to school _

_-Imogen_

I looked at the message a couple time before replying:

_Okay, but may I ask why?_

_-Eli_

_Because I have a surprise k?_

_-Imogen_

_Okay…see you at school_

_-Eli_

Why would she want to meet me in the art room? I guess I'll have to wait and see. I walked over to my dresser to pull out my clothes and walked into my bathroom then closing the door. I walked out of the bathroom in my blue polo shirt, kaki pants, and my black converse. I walked into my room and grabbed my phone before exiting my room. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to see my mom reading the news paper at the counter. She looked up from an article she was reading and noticed me, "Morning baby boy."

"Morning, Cece."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Uhh…..no I'm good. I'll just have this apple." I looked over at the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple out of it.

"Okay."

"Hey, has Bullfrog said anything about Morty yet?"

"No, sorry baby boy. But you're okay with walking to school right?"

_No! I miss driving to school in my hearse _"Yeah. I'm fine with walking." I smiled at her before looking at the school _**7:33**_. "I got to head to school. See you when I get home."

"Okay. Have a good day, Eli."

"Bye." I walked over to the hallway closet to grab my leather jacket then heading towards the door. Just as I was about to take a step out the door, I heard my mom yell 'wait'. I turned around to see her running towards me. "You almost forgot to take your medication." I looked down and saw she had a small white pill in her right hand while holding a glass of water in the other. I grabbed the pill before letting it slip in between my lips then grabbing the glass of water and swallowing down the pill. I gave her the glass and continued to go out the door. Ever since the crash, Morty has been in the shop and it still is, even after all these months. So now I have to walk everywhere I go. I put my headphones in for it to start playing _**Bittersweet Memories **_from Bullet for My Valentine. I was about ten minutes away from school when a certain line from the song caught my attention:

_You like to scream these words as a weapon_

_Well go ahead, take your best shot, woman_

_I wanna leave you, it's easy to see_

_But guess what, honey, it's not that easy_

I suddenly started to remember about Clare, the moment when we were at Above the Dot and she started to yell things at me:

_**~*~*~Flashback~*~*~***_

"_**Did three months mean nothing? Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?"**_

_**I was just looking forward while having my back towards her. It hurt to hear Clare in tears. I just wanted to say 'the three months we had were the best three months ever' but as I turned around, I saw Jake pulling her outside.**_

_**~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~***_

I shook my head and looked down at the ground. Just thinking about that memory brought a tear to slip down my cheek. I wiped it away and continued my way to school. I looked at my watch to see the time _**7:46**_ on it. I still had about fourteen minutes before school started so I quickly made my way to the art room to meet Imogen. I walked in to see the room black, minus the sun peeking through the shades. "Imogen?" I questioned as I looked around the room to find her. She appeared a couple feet away from me from hiding then made her way towards me. "Hey, Eli", she said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist then swooped my lips down to meet hers. We kissed intensely for a couple seconds before pulling apart. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and after I did, I started to hear some shuffling. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Wait…..wait." Suddenly the shuffling stopped and it was quiet until I heard Imogen speak. "Now." I opened my eyes to see an art piece of me in front of me. "It's me."

"I know." It had a picture of me in the middle made out of small pictures and a white back round. The words: **obsession, paranoid, anxiety, stigma, panic, hopelessness, isolation, prejudice, and pain **were written in red on the white back round. "Do you like it? Please tell me you like it." I could hear the hope in Imogen's voice. "I love it." I started to look at the masterpiece in front of me until something Imogen said caught my attention, "I showed my art class and they suggested that I put it in the student art showing."

"So more people are going to see this?" I started to get nervous just imagining that. "Yeah." I started to freak out inside and had to get out of here. "I have to go." I ran out of the art room and towards my locker. On my way there, I accidentally ran into someone and knocked over their books. "Sorry", I said as I got to the ground and help pick up their books. "It's okay", a soft voice said as the kneeled down to the ground, too. I looked up and saw Clare. "Hey, Clare."

"Hey, Eli."

"I'm sorry I bumped into you."

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well….I'm not really sure." I stand up and helped her up also before giving her books back. "Do you want to talk about? We can talk about it during lunch."

"Yeah, that sounds good. See you at lunch then." We hugged each other then went our separate ways. Now, I can't wait 'til lunch comes around.

* * *

><p>I'm in my math class and I can't stand being in there anymore. There is only five minutes left of class but it seems like the longest five minutes of my life. I just want to tell Clare about mine and Imogen's problem already. Clare doesn't really know a lot about me ever since we became friends again. I mean yeah we're friends but we haven't hanged out a lot and when we do, we're usually well used to talk about her relationship with Jake and about our assignments for English. But maybe she and I can now try to get to know each other. <em><strong>BRRRINNG!<strong>_ Finally it ranged! I ran out of math class and towards my locker to drop off my books before meeting Clare. As I turned the corner towards my locker, I saw Clare and Jake talking. I turned back around to hide behind the corner of the hallway to hear what they're saying:

"You're unbelievable Jake!"

"I'm unbelievable? You're the one who threw yourself at me!"

"Because I thought you loved me! But I guess not….have fun with your slut."

"Don't you dare call Jenna a slut just because she stole K.C and me from you."

"Go to hell, Jake!"

I peeked around the corner to see Jake walking my way while looking angry. As he passed me, I heard him mumbled 'bitch' in a low voice. I walked towards Clare and notice she had a couple tears starting to form in her eyes. "Clare?" I questioned and stood in front of her. She looked up and started to whip her tears away with her hand. "Eli. How much did you hear?"

"I think from the start."

"Oh", was all she said as she looked at me. It hurt to see this view in front of my eyes so I wrapped my arms around her shoulder into a hug. I felt her wrap her arms around my torso as she started to softly sob. After a couple of seconds of hugging, she pulled away from me and looked up at me. "So, do you still want to talk?" she asked while sniffling.

"Yeah and maybe it'll give us a chance to catch up."

"That sounds nice", she smiled as she answered. She started to walk out the back door that leads to the picnic area before stopping in her tracks and looking back at me. "Well…you coming?" she asked while smirking. I just shook my head playfully before following her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was the chapter? good or bad? anyways leave reviews:)-Nami<strong>


	3. Reuniting and Surprises

******Hy! So I know it's been awhile since the last update and all I can say is I'm sorry. I've been caught up with school and some school drama so...yeah. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and start reading:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

I chased after Clare as soon as I got out the back door. I looked around the parking lot for and found her just standing on the sidewalk with her back towards me. I had an evil plan to scare her but as I got closer I noticed what she was looking at. At one of the picnic tables there were Jake and Jenna, sitting next to each other while holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. I grabbed Clare's hand softly which caused her to jump just a little. "Do you want to go to the Dot?"

"Sure. But maybe instead of eating there, we can eat at 'our' old bench?" She looked at me with hope and…_love?_ I might be just seeing things but nevertheless, I shake me head and we start our walk towards the Dot.

* * *

><p>"What do you want Clare?" I asked while leaning against the counter and looking at the menu.<p>

"Eli, you don't have to buy for me. I can buy my own lunch."

"Aww how cute? You think I'm actually going to let you pay for yourself?"

"Ha ha very funny. But common' let me buy my own food." I looked at her before turning to the person behind the counter. "Hey, can I get two burgers and two fries with a coke and…" I trailed off looking at Clare. She just rolled her eyes playfully before responding, "A sprite." I got out my wallet from my back pocket and pulled out fifteen dollars out before handing it over. "Would you like that here or to go?"

"To go please", I responded before putting my wallet back into my back pocket. "Okay, your order will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks", I said before walking over to the table Clare was sitting at. "So our foods will be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Alright, cool."

"So, are you okay? After seeing Jake…"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Eli. Thanks for you concern."

"That's what friends are for right?" She giggled and just when she was about to say something else, my phone started buzzing. "Sorry, I'm going to check who it is." She nodded and I looked down at phone screen to see a text from Imogen:

_Hey. We need 2 talk. Don't worry it isn't bad_

_ -Imogen_

What does she have to say to me? I just responded:

_Okay. When?_

_ -Eli_

_ Behind the Dot at 7:30 tonite_

_ -Imogen_

_ Okay I guess I will c u tonite then_

_ -Eli_

_ Perfect_

_ -Imogen _

I closed my phone shut after getting Imogen's response. I hope she's okay. "What's wrong, Eli?"

"It was just Imogen."

"Oh….is everything alright?"

I was about to response but the waiter stop by our table and put down our bags in front of us. "Thanks", I said as the waiter walked away. "Well, to our bench we go", I said as I grabbed our bag of food and towards the door with Clare trailing behind me. I stopped in front of the door before opening the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Yet I thought chivalry was dead."

"You thought wrong, Miss Edwards."

She giggles before stepping outside and going across the street to where our bench was. I followed behind her before sitting down next to her with the bag in between us. As Clare started pulling her burger out of the bag she started to talk, "So what happened earlier in the hall?"

"Oh. Well I was running out of the art room and didn't watch where I was going."

"What were you doing in the art room?" she asked before taking a small bite out of her burger.

"Imogen texted me this morning saying to meet her in the art room", I stopped for a moment and looked at Clare. She had a look that said 'keep going'.

"Anyways, I walk to school and went straight to the art room. I go in there and its pitch black…"

"Please tell me this actually happened and you're not just trying to freak me out?" I chuckled at her and shake my head before responding, "No this did happen. Now can I continue to tell me story?" She shook her head 'yes'.

"So its pitch black and I say her name a couple times before she appears a couple feet away from me with a little smile. She walks up to me and…." I trailed off not sure if telling Clare we made out for a couple seconds will make her comfortable or not. I decided to not mention it at all and continue. "…..she grabs my hands and tells me to close my eyes. So I do and all I hear is shuffling around and I start to ask her what she's doing. She just told me to wait then said open your eyes." I stop for a second and close my eyes to remember the earlier events before continuing, "I open my eyes and see a picture of…me made out of tiny little pieces of pictures."

"Wow", was all Clare said before she motioned me to continue.

"And behind me were words like obsession, isolation, and more in red. I was super impress about how she did that but then she said it might go into the student art showing."

"Well, that's good right? Then everybody could see her masterpiece."

"No its not!" I yelled and instantly regretted it. I calmed myself before speaking again, "I'm sorry, let me try again. I just don't like the fact that people can see me as a crazy monster, Clare. It scares me."

"Eli", she said while putting a hand on my shoulder, "you're not a crazy monster. You have a disorder that other people also have. So don't overreact."

"But Clare, those people probably won't know I'm bipolar."

"Well then those people are judgmental if they don't get what Imogen's painting is about. They just see and judge instead of thinking about what those words truly mean."

How is it that Clare can calm a situation down with her words? I smirked at her before talking again, "I never really thought of that, Clare. But I still feel uncomfortable with everyone seeing that picture."

"Did you tell Imogen that?"

"No after she told about the student art showing, that's when I ran out of there and into the hallway."

"Well I think you should tell Imogen that you're not comfortable with this and who knows? Maybe she'll understand and put something different up for the student art showing."

"Thanks, Clare." I smiled and we continued to talk to each other while finishing our lunch. Clare told me how she ran away from home for awhile and then found out the people she was staying with were selling marijuana. I was surprise to hear that from her and about the mistake the cop after they got caught. "Well, Blue Eyes seems like your life is getting…interesting."

"I guess you could say that." I smiled at her before looking down at my cell phone to check the time. I saw that lunch ends in about seven minutes. "As much as I'm having fun right now, lunch is almost over so we better head back."

"Alright."

We got up, threw the bag in the nearest trash can, and started walking back to Degrassi. On our way back, we told little stupid jokes to each other until we were in front of the school steps. "Hey Clare I want to thank you for letting me talk about my problem, even though you didn't need to hear it."

"It wasn't a problem, Eli. I'm glad you can come to me for help. And I should also thank you for buying me lunch even though I wanted to," I chuckled before letting her speak again, "and for distracting me after seeing Jake and Jenna like that."

"I'm glad we're still friends."

"Me too." She continued her way up the stairs before heading inside the school. I stood there to process what happened then head inside myself.

~*~*~*later that night~*~*~*

I was waiting for Imogen behind the Dot like she said earlier. I haven't seen her since after lunch when we had Geometry but even then we didn't talk. It's now _**7:53**_ and still no word or sight of Imogen. I really hope she isn't standing me up because it's starting to get really cold and I have to get home soon. Suddenly, I heard someone say my name from behind me. I turned around and found Imogen standing there. "Hey", I say as start walking towards her. I stop in front of her and lean down to kiss her but she turned her head away so I caught her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." She sounded hesitant when she spoke.

"Okay."

"So you know I love you right?"

"Yeah…" I'm not really sure where this going.

"Well…..you're not the only one I love", she whispered but I heard her. I tried to remain calm and ask, "Who else do you love?"

"….Fiona."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...what did you think? good or bad? anyways so I'm sorry to do this again but I might be awhile to upload another chapter because this week and probably next, is STAR testing and I really need to study 'cause I forget school stuff easily(^-^) ahahaha anyways I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to be watching Degrassi 'cause its almost the Eclare episodes!:)-Nami3<strong>


	4. Reunions and Love

******Okay so I know it has been a month since my last update and I just want to apoligze. I'm so very sorry for my lateness. I would have update sooner but I had writers block and after the season 11 finale I got ideas but I didn't know how to maek them work togther. But I really hope you guys are still reading this story:) So I'm gonna stop talking and let you read ch. 4 of _3 Words (To Choke Upon)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

"What?" I asked her as I looked at her with a confuse expression. I'm not sure if I heard her right but….I think she just said she loves Fiona.

"I love Fiona", she said calmly with a blush a appearing on her cheeks. I can't believe my girlfriend loves my best friend. "Since when?"

"Ever since she apologized to me about the whole Katie and Marisol situation."

"So…" I dragged out not really sure where our relationship stands anymore. I started to speak up again after a few moments of silence, "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean since you love Fiona, where do we stand?"

"I think that maybe….we should…..break up", she said it slowly. I can tell from her voice that she didn't want me to be upset. Don't get me wrong I'm a little disappointed that she wants to end this but lately, my feelings for Imogen just have been same since when we first started going out. My feelings for her were never as big as with…_Clare_. I looked at Imogen and spoke, "I understand. Well I hope you get with Fiona and we can still be friends."

She looked up at me and smiled big. "Thank you for understanding", she came up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled knowing everything turned out okay. "Well, I must get home before my dad notices I'm not in my room", she giggled to herself and pulled away, "Goodbye, Elijah Goldsworthy. I'll see you at school." As she turned to walk away, I yelled 'wait' to her and she turned around.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What's the favor?" It's now or never right now. I'm going to listen to Clare's advice.

"I wanted to ask you if maybe….you don't use that picture of me in the student art showing."

She didn't respond right away, which freaked me out, until she said suddenly, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you don't feel comfortable then I understand."

"Really? You're not mad or disappointed?"

"No. I can just use one of my other creations", she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Imogen", I said with a huge sigh at the end.

"Welcome. I really have to get home now. See you around." And she continued her way home.

I leaned against the brick wall of the Dot and let out a sigh. I can't believe Imogen is in love with Fiona. I mean I don't have a problem with it, but it got me questioning if Imogen is bi or just curious? It doesn't matter to me; she should be with whoever she feels like. I grabbed out my phone, to check the time, and notice it was _**8:12**_. I put it back in my pocket and began walking home. As soon as I entered my house, Bullfrog started questioning me. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the Dot to talk to Imogen."

"Oh…is everything okay?"

I smirked at him before responding, "Everything is just fine."

~*~*~Saturday~*~*

I was playing Call of Duty in my room when I heard _Cemetery Drive_ (1) starting to play. I paused my game and walked over to my desk to answer my phone. I looked down on the screen to see Adam was calling me. I flipped open the phone and started talking, _**"What's up dude?"**_

"_**Hey man, what are you up to?"**_

"_**Nothing much just playing Call of Duty, what about you?"**_

"_**Just got home from the store. Want to hang out at my place?"**_

"_**Is your mom home?"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**How about you come over to my house?"**_

"_**Good idea." **_I heard him chuckle to himself.

"_**Alright dude. I'll see you when you get here."**_

"_**Okay. See you then."**_

"_**Later." **_

I closed my phone shut and started playing my game again. I looked at my alarm clock and it read _**12:47**_. I continued to play until I heard a knock on my door and I yelled, over the game, 'come in'. Adam walked in and took a seat next to me on my bed and said, "Shhmellow."

"Hey man." I paused the game and did our handshake with him. After our handshake, I gave Adam a controller and we began to play Call of Duty. After about an hour of playing, I heard Cece call me down stairs. I paused our game and both me and Adam ran down the stairs towards the living room. When we got there, I saw Cece and Bullfrog just standing in the middle of the room smiling really creepy.

"What's going on?" I asked with confusion.

"Me and your mom have a surprise for you."

"Okay…" I dragged it out as they went towards the front door.

Me and Adam started walking to the front doors ourselves when Cece came behind me and covered my eyes.

"What the-"

"Just calm down", Cece said as she led me out the door. Okay, now I'm really confused what were they doing? Suddenly, Cece stopped me from walking and removed her hands from my eyes. When I can see again, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. _How did they-? When did-? Am I dreaming? _I had these questions run through my head as I looked at a new and improved Morty! I literally ran and hugged him. I looked up towards Adam, Cece, and Bullfrog to see them smiling at me.

"Are you happy, Eli?"

"I'm not happy…" I saw their faces drop fro a second before I said, "I'm ecstatic!"

I saw all three of their faces recover and smiled at me. I felt like a little boy when he got a piece of candy. I opened the driver door and saw the keys were in the ignition already. I got the keys in my hand and turned it in the ignition to hear the sweet sound of my car turning on. I smiled from ear to ear before turning Morty off and petting the dashboard. "I missed you."

"Alright, get out of the hearse before you start making out with it", Bullfrog said to me with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and exited out of Morty. I went up to Bullfrog and Cece and gave them both a hug at the same time.

"Thanks you guys."

"Your welcome, baby boy", Cece said then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Both of them went inside while me and Adam stayed outside.

"Dude, we have to take Morty out to celebrate."

"Yeah. Let's go to the movies."

"Alright. Do you want Clare to come?"

"Sure. Why not?"

We both got into Morty and sped over to Clare's house. When we got there, I parked in the drive and notice that her mom's car was gone. I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to Adam, "Stay here. I'm going to get Clare." He nodded his head and I got of the car and started walking to the front door. I turned the knob and surprisingly, it opened. I shrugged my shoulders and continued my way into the house. I heard some movement from upstairs and I yelled 'Clare' to only hear no response. I quietly walked up the stairs and into the hallway. I heard more movement coming from Clare's room so I walked towards her door.

I grabbed the knob and counted to three be for opening the door. When I opened the door, all I saw was Clare in her black lace bra and black panties with a towel in her hand. I stood in the doorway with wide eyes as she mirrored my expression too.

"Eli! What the hell?" she yelled while putting the towel around her body.

"Sorry!" I said while looking away and shutting the door.

I shook my head to get the image of Clare out of my head but my mind wouldn't let me. I'm pretty sure right now I'm blushing from embarrassment and awkwardness coming up soon. _Good job, Eli. Fucking brilliant._ I knocked after about five minutes on her door and heard her say 'come in.' I walked in to see her sitting on her bed in a pair of gray skinny jeans, a purple striped long sleeve, and black-and-white converse on.

I slowly walked towards to the edge of the bed and sat down. I looked over at Clare and noticed she had a blush across her cheeks. "Clare, I'm sorry I just barged in like that."

"It's okay." She smiled at me and then looked away for a second before returning her gaze at me. "Eli…" I looked at her and before I knew it, her lips were on mine. I didn't know what do at first but after five seconds, I started kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>SO U hope you enjoyed this chapter and i promise now that I'm on summer vacation i will update sooner:) Anyways I'm really excited for season 12 and I know you guys are too. I really want to see Eclare back together3 Anyway...<strong>**(1)-Cemetry Drive is my favorite song from My Chemical Romance so I thought Eli should have it as a ringtone.  
><strong>

**Until chapter 5, read and review this one bye readers-Nami  
><strong>


	5. Apoligizes and Second Chances

******Okay so I'm not sure if anyone is going to like this chapter because I took me almost two weeks to write this and in my opinion...I think I kind of wrote pretty crappy. So sorry if it sucks and please read ch. 5 of _3 Words(To Choke Upon)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

It felt as if the world as suddenly frozen and it's just me and Clare _kissing! _ I continued to kiss her while slowly putting my hands on her waist. We were really starting to get into it until she pulled back and I missed the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Oh my god!" she stated as she stood up.

"What?"

"We were just kissing!"

"So?"

"So! So? You're dating Imogen and here I am kissing you." _Oh shit._

"Clare-"but she cut me off.

"No. Eli can you leave please?"

"Clare…" I reached out and put my hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

"Please?"

She sounded upset and I didn't want to make her pissed so I slowly walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind me. She didn't even let me explain to her that Imogen broke up with me. I walked out of her house and towards the driver side of Morty.

"Hey. What happened? I thought you were getting Clare?" Adam started asking.

"No. Let's just head back to my place and watch Friday the 13th."

Adam just looked at me for a second before replying an 'okay' to my suggestion. I pulled out of Clare's driveway then drove off towards my house. As soon as we got to my house, we both darted for my room and just when I was about to put the movie in, Adam spoke up.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I replied calmly.

"Well you leave for about five minutes to ask Clare about going to the movies and the next thing I know, you come back to the car flushed but also a little upset."

"So…?"

"So….what happened between you and Clare?" Like Adam says, it's better to just rip the band aid off.

"Okay so when I get into the house, which was already unlocked, I yell for Clare but didn't get a response. I then heard movement from upstairs and I yell her name but, like before, no response. So I walk up the stairs and I hear sounds from Clare's room. I walk to her door and counted three seconds before barging in-"

"Oh god I have a bad feeling", Adam interrupted me. I looked at him angrily and he says a quick 'sorry' before I continue on.

"Anyways, I barge in and there is Clare, standing by her bed in a black lace bra and black panties with a towel in her hand."

"Oh crap!" Adam says before he starts cracking up so hard he falls off the bed with a loud 'thump'. He quickly got up and gets back on my bed then saying, "so what happened after?"

I blushed at the thought but continue on with the story, "So she yells at me and tells me to get out of her room. I quickly close the door and try to get the picture of her out of my head. Soon, I knocked and I heard her say 'come in' before I enter her room. So I walk in and she's fully dressed sitting on the bed looking down. I walk to the edge of her bed and start apologizing for barging in. She said it was okay and looked away for a few seconds and then says my name. The next thing I know, her lips were on mine and we were almost making out!"

I looked over at Adam's face and just by looking at his face. I saw that shocked expression written all over. "Adam?" I walked over to him and wave my hand in front of his face before he snaps back to reality. He blinked his eyes a couple times before speaking, "Whoa. Okay, now that I'm back, did you stop before it got carried away?"

"No. She broke away first and started freaking out about the kiss."

"What? Why?"

"Because she still thinks that Imogen and I are still together."

"Oh."

I started to think about the way Monday is going to be between me and Clare knowing that we are still English partners. I guess I so into thoughts that I didn't notice that my phone was going off. I looked over at Adam on my phone talking to someone on the other line.

"Hey…yeah he's here…sure….welcome…okay see you around, bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me before saying, "That was Clare. She wanted me to tell you that she wants you to meet her at the Dot in ten minutes."

As soon as he finished his statement, I started to feel really nervous. My stomach started doing back flips and my palms started to sweat a little. I quickly looked at my alarm clock to see _**4:20 p.m. **_in red numbers. I looked at Adam and said, "Do you want to ride to the Dot with me and walk home from there?"

"Yeah, sure. I only live like two blocks away anyway." I smiled and we both ran down the stairs and towards the door with the keys in my jean pocket already.

I got into the driver side while Adam got into the passenger and started buckling up. I buckled my seat belt and started pulling out of my driveway before heading to the Dot. I parked in front of the store across the street from the Dot. I exited out of my car and looked over at Adam who, was also coming out.

"Well…good luck man," He said to me before walking away from me.

I quickly toke a deep breath and walked towards the Dot's entrance. I never thought in my life I would be so scared entering this place I'm close to craping my pants. I opened the door and step inside, looking around for a certain blue eyed girl. After searching, for what felt like eternity, I finally spotted her in the back corner with a cup of coffee sitting right in front of her. I walked over to the table and looked into her eyes, "Hey, blue eyes."

"Eli", she said as she smiled up at me.

I sat down in front of her and just sat there silently. I didn't really know what to say to her because she was the one who called me and said she wanted met me here. So I decided to be the bigger man and speak up, "So what's wrong?"

She looked up and licked her lips before responding, "I just wanted to apologize again for kissing you. I don't know what came over me. It just felt like old times and I guess that I forgot you are with Imogen-"

"Clare!" she stopped from rambling and looked at me. I lowered my voice before speaking again, "sorry I had to shout your name. After…you know, I was trying to tell you that Imogen and I broke up."

"What?"

"She broke up with me last night."

"Eli, I'm sorry. I had no idea." She placed her hand on top of my right hand that was on the table. I could easily hear the sympathy in her voice.

"It's okay. I was really disappointed but you know, I did know we were drifting apart."

"Do you know why she broke up with you?"

"She broke up with me because….she fell in love with…Fiona."

The reaction on Clare's face was almost hysterical. She had a look of shocked mixed with confusion. I tried my hardest not to laugh and I'm actually proud of myself for not. Anyways, Clare shook her head before speaking up, "So does this mean she's bi or lesbian?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I think she's bi but maybe she got curious. She told me she's been in love with Fiona ever since-"I stopped myself from continuing speaking because I'm not sure if everyone knows about the Katie and Marisol incident so I decided to make something up, "…since Fiona was the only girl to actually talk to her instead of judging her."

"Oh." We sat there in silence for awhile and she decided to break the ice, "so what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" I honestly didn't know what she was talking about.

"Like…we kissed and….where does this leave us?"

In all honesty, I just wanted to say I wanted to be with her but I'm scared I would ruin it again. "Where do you want us to be, Clare?"

She seemed a little taken back by my question but she still answered my question and I guess it was my turn to be a little taken back by her response:

"Eli, I really miss you as a boyfriend. But if we are going to be together again….I want it to start off as it did before. Right now we're just friends but I'm hoping we'll end the same way we did before," she stopped to intertwine our fingers together, "together."

I can't believe what I was hearing. She is literally saying we are going to get back together soon. I smiled towards her and could not stop looking at her eyes. "Take all the time. I can wait."

Me and Clare stayed there talking until she got a call from her mom telling her to come home. After she left, I stayed at the Dot for another ten minutes thinking about what happened today:

I got Morty back, I saw Clare half naked, she kissed me, talked to Clare about my break up with Imogen, but my favorite part of today is when Clare said she misses me as her boyfriend and that we might be getting back together soon. But I still have two questions that are bothering me: _Does she love me just as much as I do for her? _And _Has she ever stopped loving me after we broke up?_

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? Did it suck or not? Anyways I hope you enjoyed a little bit of this chapter. By the way the next chapter will be the last chapter. *Runs behind a tree and closes eyes* So I'm sorry if you wnated this story to be longer :( but don't fret 'cause I have an idea for a one-shot :) so read and review. Bye readers-Nami3 <strong>_  
><em>

**_P.S.-Its almost 3 weeks til season 12 of Degrassi :)  
><em>**


	6. Friends or Lovers?

******Hello awesome readers! Well as you all know this is sadly the last chapter of _3 Words (To Choke Upon) _*audience says awwww* but don't fret I really think you'll like this last chapter because it's longer than the other. So I'm gonna stop talking now and let you read the final chapter ^.^ (p.s. I have a surprise at the end in the author's note)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV: <strong>

_(5 Days Later)_

It is currently Thursday and right now its break. I was talking to Fiona and Imogen while walking to History. They were talking about the Frostival and then Imogen departed while heading to her Italian class. I notice Fiona was looking a little down about Imogen leaving and I decided to tease her.

"So when are you two going to make out?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked while looking away, blushing.

"I can obviously see you like Imogen."

"Oh yeah? What gives you that idea?"

"For one, you looked disappointed right now when she left; you always flirt with her, and let's not forget the way you blush when I mention her."

"Okay. So I do have a small crush in her." She looked up and smiled.

In all honesty I don't have a problem with Fiona and Imogen going out. I think they would last for a long time. But I don't want to tell Fiona that Imogen feels the same; it's not my position to tell.

"Anyway what's up with Clare and you?" she asked me as we took our seats in the back. I told Fiona about what happened on Saturday after I left the Dot.

"Me and Clare are just friends right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. She said she wants to start another relationship with me the way we started out before, as friends."

"That's cute. So are you going to the Frostival tomorrow?"

"I might", I smirked with my response.

Fiona looked like she was going to say something else but was cut off by the bell signaling that class has started. I started to think about my favorite pair of blue eyes before the teacher walked in.

~*~*~*~Lunch~*~*~*~

I was walking to my locker when I saw Imogen leaning against it. I reached my locker and she moved to the side so I can get my notebook to write.

"So Eli, Fiona told me about your situation with Clare Edwards."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Why did Fiona have to tell Imogen about what happened between me and Clare on Saturday?

"I just want to let you know a little piece of information that might interest you."

"What kind of information?" I asked her while closing my locker.

"Well, when I was in the media room earlier, I overheard Clare talking to two guys about joining the school's newspaper with her."

"Join the newspaper? Isn't there already a group working on it?"

"Apparently not."

"So how is this information suppose to interest me?" I asked while starting to walk out of the school and towards the picnic benches.

"Maybe you should join the newspaper."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I mean I know I like to write but for the school's newspaper?

"I'm not sure."

"Common' Eli. If you join the paper, then you can get closer to Clare."

I started to think about this. Imogen does have a point that I can closer with Clare but I don't want to come off as trying to rush her to decide about our "relationship". But hey, we are just friends so what's the harm of one friend helping another out?

"Alright. I'm in."

She squealed and smiled wide. "Yay!"

"I'm surprise you're trying to put us together."

"Elijah Goldsworthy, just because we broke up doesn't mean I want to see you upset."

"Thanks?"

"Welcome. Anyways you should bring Clare to the Frostival tomorrow."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it", and with that said Imogen was off.

I shake my head as I saw Imogen skip into the school building. I pulled a pen out from my backpack and started writing in my notebook:

_I never thought you would want to be with me_

_After the last time we were together_

_I just want to know _

_If you still love me_

_Like I've always loved you from the first sight_

_I know we ended our relationship rocky_

_But you don't know_

_How much I regret doing the things I did_

_All I want to say to you is_

_That I've never stopped loving you…._

I looked down at the lyrics I just wrote down. My therapist told me to write when I have free time and I first started writing poems but it didn't work for me. After writing about five poems, I finally switched over to lyrics. Sometimes I would borrow my dad's acoustic guitar and play while singing the lyrics.

I heard the bell ring and I just took my time putting my stuff back into my backpack. I grabbed my backpack and headed my way to Armstrong class for another boring lesson in Geometry.

~*~*~*~After School~*~*~*~

I was standing in front of my locker picking up paper that fell out of my binder because some kid decided that getting out of the school was like a wild fire; he ran into me when I was pulling my binder out. So right now the halls are more deserted then I've ever seen.

I was starting to walk towards the entrance of the school when I passed by the library and notice five people in there. I hid on the side of the library door and overheard the conversation:

"_Oh! I'll take music reviews."_

"_I guess I'll take pictures."_

"_Okay, who's going to do theatre?" _that sounded like Clare.

"_Is there anyone else you need to apologize too?"_

"_Clare, I don't think anyone else is going to come through those doors."_

I smirked and stepped in front of the door while clearing my throat. I immediately made eye contact with the blue eyes that's been avoiding me for five days now.

"Umm… I heard you needed writers."

"Y-yeah, we do." I smirked at her stuttered words.

"Well, what do you need me to write?" She smiled at my response.

"You are going to cover the theatre column."

Ali then stepped in and said, "So that means you are going to cover the Grundy Awards." I really was hoping I didn't have to cover that.

"The awards that didn't nominate _Love Roulette_?," I looked over at Clare who looked scared by my sudden outburst. I breathed in and out before speaking again, "which I guess I deserved."

I smirked over at her and saw her write my name down on the whiteboard stand right next to _Theatre. _After she finished, she turned around and locked eye contact with my green orbs. I smirked at her reassuring herI'm going to help her out.

~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~

I woke up and I felt like a new man. After I was assigned to the _Theatre _column in the school's newspaper, me and everyone else got to work on the columns we were assigned to. I can't wait to prove to Clare that I'm perfectly stable and hopefully working together on the paper won't affect our 'relationship'.

I picked up my phone from my nightstand and checked if I had any new messages or missed calls. I opened my phone and saw I had a new text message from Clare:

_Hey. Just to let you know that I got you out of all of ur classes today so we can work on the paper_

_ -Clare_

I smiled at the fact that I will be spending my entire day with Clare…..and you know also Ali, Jenna, K.C., and Connor. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my towel off my closet door before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I came out after about fifteen minutes with my towel around my waist and headed to my room to start getting ready. I went over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of black boxers before stepping into them and pulling them up. I went to the last drawer and pulled out a gray long sleeve to wear under my polo. I walked over to my computer chair and pulled on my blue polo shirt and kaki pants.

I ran downstairs to put on my black-and-white converse then ran into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I walked in and I found a note from Cece on the fridge:

_**Eli,**_

_** Your dad and I got up early to go to a Metallica concert in Vancouver. We should be home around 11 p.m. so you can have Adam over if you want. I left some money in the cookie jar (1). And don't forget to take your medication before you leave for school. I will call you later when we are almost home. Have a nice day and stay out of trouble.**_

_** Love,**_

_**Cece**_

I folded the note in half and put it on the counter. I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out the little orange pill bottle with my name written on it. I opened the cap and shake out two little white pills. I went to the fridge and got a coke.

I put one in my mouth and took a sip before swallowing it down and doing the same thing with the other pill. I put the coke back into the fridge and walked to the bowl of fruits on the counter and grabbed a green apple. I looked over at the kitchen clock to see it was almost 7: 45 so I decided to head out.

~*~*~First Period~*~*~

I was finishing up my article and was about to print it out like everyone else. Somehow Clare got Simpson to let us use the library all day to write the newspaper. I ran over to the printer and grabbed my papers before walking over to Clare at the round table.

I walked behind Clare and cleared my throat to catch her attention. She turned around and smiled at me before speaking, "Hey Eli. What's up?"

"I finished my article and I need you to look over it to make sure it's perfect," I hold up my papers before handing them to her, "and I know you're the best editor."

My little comment made her blush a cute shade of pink across her cheeks. As she reached to get the papers out of my hand, she brushed her fingertips over my mine and I swear I felt an electric shock. I looked into her eyes and we stared at each other until she shook her head and turned away, starting to read my article.

After about two minutes, I noticed she was biting her thumb and I was starting to get a little anxious. "So what do you think? Even though the Grundy's didn't nominate my play, I tried to remain objective."

She turned to face me with my papers in her hand and she looked into my eyes, "I loved it. And at no point did you call the Grundy's stupid, pointless, or moronic."

"Yeah, you should have seen my first draft."

"Oh, so you haven't stopped taking your frustration out on paper." She said teasing me.

"No. High-ya!" I said this then "chopped" the paper.

We started to laugh when Jenna spoke up, "Wow, for two people who haven't spoken in awhile, you two haven't missed a beat."

I looked at her then I turned my attention back to Clare, "Well, maybe we should talk more. Want to get lunch together?"

Clare looked at me with wide eyes before she answered my question, "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why? Its only lunch."

"It's just…doesn't sound good."

"Fine whatever."

I turned around and exited out of the library to go to the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom and walked towards the sinks. Once I stood in front of the middle sink, I looked up into the mirror and just stared at my reflection. I don't get why she didn't want to have lunch with me….its not like we were going to do anything. It was just going to be two friends having lunch.

I kept looking into my reflection and for some reason; I looked like I wasn't myself. I don't know how to explain it but I just felt like she stomped on my heart again.

I turned the sink on and cupped my hands together to put water into them. I splashed the water into my face and it felt good to have the cold water against my face. I quickly dried off my face with a paper towel and returned to the library to finish working.

~*~*~Lunch~*~*~

I was at the Zen garden but I guess it's also a memorial for a student named J.T. York. I was just watching students pass by the glass while eating an apple when I felt a present on my left. I looked up and notice it was Clare.

"So I might have jumped to conclusion about lunch. When you asked I panicked, I'm sorry." I didn't like seeing her upset so I decided to let her join me.

"Are you going to sit down?"

She gave me a faint smile then took a seat next to me while pulling out a soup container. "Soup?"

"Yeah, cauliflower."

"Mmm….gotta love cauliflower."

It was silent after that until I decided to break the silence, "I don't know why things have to be awkward."

"Yeah. I mean….we should be able to talk."

"So, let's break the ice. We ask each other one question at a time."

"Alright. You go first."

"Do you think if we start a new relationship, it will be like how it was before my issues?"

"Eli, I don't know…."

I started to turn my body to her when my knee hit her hand and her cauliflower soup landed on my left leg. I got up fast because that soup was fucking hot! Clare started to apologize and got on her knees while using napkins on me to clean up. She did this for about ten seconds before she realized what position we were in.

She slowly got up and looked at me with a blush crossing her beautiful face. "Sorry," she whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

"It's okay. It's only school uniform pants."

I started to chuckle and she started to giggle as well. After our laughter died down, we looked at each other and then the bell rang signaling lunch was over. "I better go to the bathroom and try to dry myself," I said while looking down at my pants.

She simply nodded and said a quick 'bye' then walked out. I grabbed my stuff and headed straight to the bathroom.

~*~*~later in the afternoon at 6:30~*~*~

Ali and I were finishing editing the font style for the newspaper and hit print. We looked over at Clare and she was smiling waiting for the first copy to come out of the printer. When she pulled it out, she was literally smiling like the joker. "My first piece as an editor."

We all smiled at her and walked over to her. "Okay, I know you guys want to go to the Frostival but before you go," she looked over at the library entrance and in came a guy holding three boxes of pizza, "I hope you guys are hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Ali said next to me while I rubbed my hands together. All of us except Clare went to the pizza and started digging in. I saw Ali take a pizza box over to Clare and they started talking. I was talking with Jenna, K.C., and Connor while eating a piece of pizza.

I looked over at Clare and walked over to her when I notice Ali was walking away. "So you excited about the paper?"

"Defiantly," she smiled at me, "do you want to come with me to go make copies?"

"Sure," I said while taking the paper, "I'll race you." And I took off with her running after me.

We got to the teacher's lounge and walked over to the copier to print the paper. "So how many copies did you want to make?"

"Let's make at least two hundred."

"At least?" I asked with a fake shock tone. She giggled at me and point to the copier, "Just get copying."

"Damn….yes sir."

While we were waiting for the papers to be done, I looked over at Clare and smirked at her. "So Clare?"

"So Eli?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Ha ha Edwards. I just wanted to ask if you're going to the Frostival after this."

"I don't know why?"

"Well….I wanted to know if you wanted to crash the Frostival…with me."

She looked a little hesitant but answered, "Sure. That sounds like fun." I smirked at her and just then, the copier made a 'beep' sound. I looked at all the copies and grabbed half while Clare grabbed the other half. When we got back to the library, everyone was getting ready to leave and we just walked to the round table to put the stacks down.

"Okay, you are all officially free."

Clare stated while everyone started saying 'bye' and headed towards the school doors to get out. She turned around to face me and pointed to the door, "Well? You still want to crash the Frostival?" she said that statement so innocently it was cute.

I smirked at her and walk to my chair to put on my coat while she put on her jacket, scarf, and her hat. We walked outside and into the Frostival.

~*~*~*~*~At the Frostival*~*~*~*~*~

Me and Clare have been walking around just talking about random subjects that would pop into our heads. It's so much fun to hangout with Clare without it being awkward in anyway. We were just about to walk out of the parking lot when I stopped her.

She looked up at me curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Do you like cotton candy?"

"Yeah, why?"

I nudged my head towards the cotton candy stand and started pulling her with me to stand in line. When we got to the front, I ordered two blue cotton candy and handed the lady five dollars. Once I got both of them, I handed Clare one.

"Thanks Eli."

"Welcome Edwards."

"And you got my favorite color."

"I also got it blue because they remind me of your eyes."

She blushed at my little comment, "I never really took you for a cotton candy." She stated sounding a little surprise.

"Oh Clare, there are things you still don't know about me." I took a bite and honestly, I did not like the taste I was getting from that bite, "No!" I walked over to a trashcan and spit the piece out and threw away the cotton candy.

I jogged my way back to Clare and stood in front of her. She was still laughing at me, "Did you find that amusing, Blue Eyes?"

She started to stop laughing to answer my question, "Actually yes I did."

I started to chuckle at her but once it died down, I looked into her eyes. I swear every time I stare into those beautiful ocean blue eyes of her, I feel like I want to stare into them for the rest of my life.

"I'm glad there isn't awkwardness."

"No awkwardness? I like the sound of that." I smirked and we just continued to stare into each other eyes.

I felt like right now I should ask her what's been on my mind ever since the kiss on Saturday. "So Clare I have to ask something?"

"Ask away."

"Are you still thinking about…you know…getting back together soon?"

"I have and I'm still not sure."

I feel like right now I should say the words I've been dying to say since we broke up. I know I'm risking our friendship and future relationship but if I don't get it out now, I might go insane. So I just spit it out:

"I love you."

I looked at her face and she just had a shocked expression, but that didn't stop me from spilling out my heart, "Clare I never stopped loving you, not even after you broke up with me. After we became friends again, somehow my feelings for you grew even more. Clare, you were the only other person I loved after Julia died.

I didn't even love Imogen when we were going out! All I kept thinking about was you, even when me and Imogen kissed, I would picture I was kissing you. I will always love you, Clare Edwards and will never stop."

She was just staring at me and I couldn't tell if she was upset or not. I turned around and started walking with my head down when I heard an angel voice call my name.

"Eli!"

I stopped in my track and turned around to see Clare walking towards me, "Look if you don't want to be friends anymore I-"

I was cut off talking when I felt a pair of soft lips. I closed my eyes and started kissing her back. I felt Clare reach up and run her fingers through my hair while I put my hands on her tiny waist.

I let my tongue slip in between her lips and explore her mouth. We kissed for another five minutes until we both pulled back so we can catch our breaths. I put my forehead against Clare's and I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring into my green eyes.

"Eli, I know we said to wait until we get back together but…I don't know how much longer I can stay until I can call you mine again. I love you."

As soon as she finished her sentence with those three words, I felt my heart beat starting to increase really fast. I got down on one knee and started to speak, "Clare Edwards, will do the honors of being my girlfriend…again?"

She looked down at me and giggled before replying, "Yes. I will be your girlfriend again, Eli Goldsworthy."

I got on my feet again and kissed her lips again. I pulled away and grabbed her hand, "Do you want me to drive you home?" she nodded her head and I started walking her to Morty with her hand in mine. "I'm glad to see Morty again. It's like he never left."

I smiled at her and opened the passenger door for her. She climbed in and I shut her door and walked over to the driver's side. The entire drive to her house I could not get rid of the goofy smile on my face and I held her hand in my right hand too.

I started thinking while driving; _This is too good to be true. It has to be a dream; _I looked down at our hands and squeezed her hand which caused Clare to look over at me and smiled sweetly at me; _but no this isn't a dream, this reality and I'm really happy that it is happening. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the end...or was it? ha ha ha I'm thinking of doing an epilogue but I'm still not sure. So you guys review the story(like you always do) and if you do don't forget to tell me if I should write an epilogue. If I do it will be like 2 weeks after they come back from winter break. So read&amp;review and I'll be back soon so don't worry readers:) and don't forget <em>Degrassi <em>starts in almost 2 weeks-Nami **_  
><em>


	7. Epilogue: A Fresh Start in Romance

******Okay so before I start rambling I need to say I meant to dedicate Ch.6 to _Degrassistar _because of her review on ch.5:) and the (1) was because everyone puts money in a cookie jar^.^ anyways thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. I was really happy you guys loved ch.6 and my story so much. Anyways i hope you enjoy this epilogue of _3 Words (To Choke Upon)_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV:<strong>

_(2 Weeks after Winter Break)_

I don't think I've ever felt this happy since I got out of the hospital. I still can't believe that Clare is mine again. I've been embracing it to the world about our new and improved relationship.

But I still have yet to tell my parents that me and Clare are going out again. I mean I'm not embarrassed or ashamed…it's just I think my parents are going to think it's a bad idea. They might be scared that if we break up again (which I doubt), that I'll pull another stunt just like before.

Right now, Clare and I are walking outside to have lunch together at the picnic tables. I got to say that Clare looks adorable today. That's right; Simpson finally got rid of the uniforms so now we are free to express ourselves again.

Clare was wearing a jean skirt with black leggings and wearing a dark green button shirt, that has a couple buttons undone, showing her black undershirt. And to top it off, she has a black bow on her head. Anyways, Clare knows that I still haven't told my parents about us but I have a surprise to tell her.

We took a seat next to each other and I decided to tell her what I've been meaning to tell her:

"Clare, I think I'm going to tell Cece and Bullfrog about us."

"Really?" I heard the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. I think they should know we're together again."

"That's good Eli. I'm still surprise you haven't told them about us since the Frostival."

"Clare, you know-"

"I know, Eli. But I'm glad you're still telling them."

"I know me too."

Silence fell upon us for about a minute before Clare broke the ice, "Do you want me there when you tell them?"

"No. I'll tell them and then I'll call you to tell you the story."

"Okay."

For the rest of lunch, we just ate our lunches and talked about home lives. I'm glad that Clare is happy about her new home life. I know she told me she didn't like the new living situation, with Glen and her step-brother slash ex-boyfriend, at first but now everything is going great.

Clare's mom is aware about us going out again. At first, she was a little mad but eventually got over it and she said she was glad to see Clare happy again. I've gone there a couple times to do 'homework' with Clare which lead to heavy make out sessions.

I walked Clare to her French class and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before letting her skip into her classroom. I strolled to the library since this was my free period class and I just want to around silence. I walked into the library to also see Adam there, sitting at a table by himself and reading a comic.

I walked over to him and sat in a seat in front of him. But he didn't seem to notice since he was **really **into his story. I smirked and reached over to snatch the comic out of his hand. "Hey!" he semi-yelled while reaching to grab his comic but then realizing who grabbed it.

"Oh. Hey Eli."

"Hey Adam", I said while doing our handshake with him.

"So what brings you to the library?"

"Free period. You?"

"Same."

"Cool. So have you thought of any new ideas for the next school play?" Adam and I had Drama this semester along with Dave, Tristan, and some new girl.

"Uh…I haven't been really thinking of good ideas for a play."

"Good?"

"Okay I just haven't been thinking."

I started to chuckle lowly at his statement. He also started to laugh at himself and then started speaking again, "So how have you and Clare been doing?"

""We are doing amazing. It almost feels like the old days."

"Almost? Isn't it like how it was before….the break up?"

"Not really. I mean yeah it feels the same but you know…we are both different people. With me being bi-polar now and her home life different now…"

"It doesn't feel the same?"

"Yeah…"

Adam was excited to know that me and Clare were going out again since he won't, and I quote, 'be going back and forth between mommy and daddy.' I chuckled remembering he said that to both me and Clare.

"So anything new?"

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled by his question.

"Like….in your relationship?"

"Actually, yes. Tonight I'm finally going to tell Cece and Bullfrog about us."

"Oh, Eli you shouldn't", Adam said in a girly voice. I just playfully rolled my eyes.

"Not you, Adam. Me and Clare."

"Wait, they don't know you got back with Clare?"

"No. I've haven't found the good time to tell them."

"In other words, you're scared about their response."

"Yup."

I brought my right hand to my forehead and started rubbing my head. "Eli, I'm pretty sure Cece and Bullfrog are going to be okay with you dating Clare again."

"I don't know. I feel like they'll be more worried I'll pull another stunt-"

"If you and Clare break up again." Adam said finishing my sentence for me. I just shook my head and looked down at the table. I don't know how to feel right now about this.

"Eli, they should be okay because I'm pretty sure they only care about if you're happy or not", Adam put a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to look at him, "and I can tell that you're happy right now."

Adam is such a good friend, he caused me to relax and stop worrying about my parents. "You're right Adam. Thanks man", I said while patting his back. He just smiled at me, "Welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like my comic book back", he stick his hand to me and I gave him his comic book.

~*~*~After School~*~*~

I waited by Morty to drop Clare off at her house. I still can't wait to tell Cece and Bullfrog about me and Clare. After I had that talk with Adam in the library, I'm feeling less nervous about telling my parents. In fact, I think they'll be happy….I hope.

I was so lost in thought that didn't notice a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Adam?"

"No…"

"Is it Alexis from Eyes Set to Kill?"

"No!"

"Oh I know! It's my beautiful, talented editor and writer girlfriend."

She giggled at my answer and reply, "Bingo!" then she leaned up and kissed my lips chastely. I chuckled at her cuteness and opened her door for her. She smiled her thanks then continues to get in the car. I closed her door then jogged my way to the driver side.

I started the car and began to pull out of the school's parking lot. "So are you still nervous about telling your parents?"

"Actually, I'm less nervous."

"Really?"

"Yeah I had a talk with Adam and he calmed my nerves down a bit."

"Adam is such a good friend."

"Yeah he is."

I pulled up in front of Clare's house and turned around to face Clare. I leaned over and kissed her passionately. She unbuckled her seatbelt to get closer and put her hands behind my neck. We kissed for another three minutes before she pulled away.

"Be sure to call me after you're done talking."

"Okay."

I pecked her lips one more time before she got out of the car and walked up to her front door. She turned around and waved at me before stepping into the house. I smirked and started driving to my house.

~*~*~Eli's house~*~*~

I entered the house and was hoping that my parents are home. I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen to see Bullfrog but no Cece.

"Bullfrog, where's Cece?"

"She went grocery shopping so she can get the ingredients for taco night."

"Oh okay. Do you know when she'll be home?"

"Nope. Why?"

"Just curious."

I walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room. Once I closed the door, I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and plugged it into my speakers. _Bad Blood _from Escape the Fate started blasting through the speakers and echoed in my room.

I went over to my bed and lay down to start thinking of ways to tell Cece and Bullfrog about me and Clare. I soon just decided to spit it out to them. I soon heard a car door closing from my window. I looked down and saw Cece about to enter the house.

I walked over to the speakers and paused the song before exiting out of my room. I ran down the stairs to run into the kitchen. I saw Cece with two bags in her hands and Bullfrog was getting up to help her. She looked over my way, noticing me standing in the doorway.

"Hey baby boy."

"Hi mom."

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you and dad about something."

She then got a concerned look and nodded her head. She and Bullfrog walked to the kitchen table and took a seat next to each other while I took one across from them.

"What do you need to discuss with us?" Cece questioned.

"I need to say something that I haven't told you in December."

"What is it?" Bullfrog asked.

"At the Frostival…me and Clare got…back together."

"Again?" Bullfrog questioned me calmly but sounded a little edgy.

I nodded my head slowly without even looking at them. I slowly looked back up and saw them just staring at me.

"Eli…that's great news but, are sure you wan to be dating her again?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to date Clare!" I said offended.

"Well son, it's just that we don't history to repeat it's self."

"I know but I'm better! I've changed and so has Clare."

"Eli, we love Clare-bear but we just don't you getting hurt again."

"Clare would never hurt me. She even said it herself! She apologized to me and said that she still loves. She is the only person I loved after Julia and she helped me with my hoarding problem. Sure we broke up but that's in the past and we love each other again. Isn't important that I'm happy with whoever I'm with?" I started to feel some tears going down my face.

I think this is the only other time they've seen me break down like this other than when Julia died and when Clare broke up with me. I noticed Cece getting out of her seat and walking over to me to take a seat next to me. She hugged me and I slowly returned the hug.

She was wiping away the tears with her thumbs and was soothing my head. She pulled away from me and looked at me. Then she looked at Bullfrog where I saw them exchanging nods and eye contact.

"Eli," she said while looking in my eyes, "I'm glad you and Clare are back together." She smiled softly at me and I smiled in return. "I'm happy to see you so in love with Clare and you know your dad and I do miss seeing her also."

I laughed at Cece and hugged her while saying 'thank you'. I pulled away from her and excused myself to run upstairs to my room. Once I was in, I walked over to my nightstand to grab my phone and dial Clare:

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey blue eyes."**_

"_Hey Eli. So what happened?"_

"_**I just got done talking to my parents and they are happy we're together again."**_

"_Eli! That's amazing! I'm so happy they approved us."_

"_**Me too. And we are going out to celebrate."**_

"_Oh? And how are we celebrating?" _

"_**You'll just have to wait and see."**_

"_Eli! You know I don't like surprises."_

"_**I know which is why I'm not telling you." **_I can basically see her rolling her eyes.

"_Well…can you at least give me a hint to what to wear?"_

"_**Just wear your normal attire and bring a jacket."**_

"_Okay."_

"_**Alright I'll text you when I'm outside your house."**_

"_Okay, see you in a little bit."_

"_**Alright bye. I love you."**_

"_Love you too."_

I then heard her hang up and I closed my phone then ran downstairs to get a picnic basket. I grabbed it then ran back upstairs to my room. I stuffed a blanket in there and my Ipod with small speakers.

I closed my bedroom door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I quickly made two peanut butter 'n jelly sandwiches, grabbed two cokes, and packed a piece of cake. I threw everything in the basket and went to the living room to tell my parents I'm going out.

They nodded and I was out the door. I put the basket in the back of Morty but then remembered something. I ran into the house and asked Bullfrog a question,

"Bullfrog can I borrow your guitar?"

"Acoustic or electric?"

"Acoustic."

"Yeah, it's in our room and it's in the guitar case."

I thanked him and ran into my parent's room to see the guitar case in the corner of the room. I walked over to the case and picked it up before leaving and heading to my room. I went into my backpack and pulled out my notebook with the lyrics.

I walked down the stairs and out the door. I put everything in the back then walked to the driver's side. I turned Morty on and started driving over to Clare's house. Once I parked in front of her house, I pulled out my phone and texted her I was here.

A minute later, I saw Clare leaving her house in a pair of blue jeans that look amazing on her body, a plain black shirt that had a black-and-white stripes jacket over it, and a pair of purple vans.

She entered the car and kissed my cheek before closing her door and buckling her seat belt. The whole ride there I told her about the discussion between me and my parents.

"Awww you cried for me?" she said while putting a hand over her heart.

"Yes. But I did it because it shows how much you mean to me."

She blushed at my confession and looked around when I parked in front of the abandoned church. "What are we doing here?"

"We are having an old school picnic here as our date," I said while turning the car off.

We both got out off Morty and I went to the back to grab the picnic basket before walking with Clare to the church.

~*~*~an hour later~*~*~

Clare and I were just talking and finishing up our 'dinner'. "Wow Eli. You make a delicious peanut butter 'n jelly sandwiches and the cake was yummy."

"I know I'm amazing," I said while sighing 'loving'.

She giggled at my overdramatic sigh, "You are amazing though." I don't know why but now I was the one blushing. "Is Eli Goldsworthy blushing because if me?"

"Maybe…" I chuckled at myself.

I looked over at her and started to slowly lean in. She noticed what I was doing and started doing the same. When our lips met, as cliché as it sounds, I saw fireworks going off in my head. We kissed each other putting our love for each other into the kiss.

As we were kissing, I remembered what I wanted to show her so I started to slowly pull away. She looked confused for a moment before I put my finger up and quickly ran to the back of Morty to grab the guitar case and my notebook.

I closed the back door and jogged back to Clare. I sat down in front of her and grabbed her hand, "Clare when we weren't together, I wrote in this notebook everyday. And inside are lyrics that expressed how I missed you and never stopped loving you."

I stopped talking for a moment just to reach over and put my notebook in her hands, "I want you to read the lyrics right here," I turned to the last page I wrote on, "while play it. I know it's short but I wrote it just for you."

I unlocked the guitar and pulled out my dad's black Gibson acoustic guitar then placed it on my lap. I grabbed the pick that was on the neck and started strumming while beginning to sing Clare her song:

"_I'm happy to call you mine again_

_I feel like I'm getting a second chance at life_

_You don't know how much_

_I love to think about you_

_Knowing I get to hold you_

_The next day_

_You're the reason_

_I want to get up and see_

_The blue sky that reminds_

_Me so much of your beautiful blue eyes-" _I winked over at her and see her blush.

"_I thought this is a dream_

_But I pinch myself and _

_I feel the pain which is good_

_Because that means this is real _

_And so is my love"_

I strummed the guitar for ten seconds before stopping them all together. "So what do you think of the song, blue eyes?"

I looked up at her face and noticed the unshed tears in her eyes that were threatening to come out. She laid the notebook down next to her and moved closer to me. She grabbed the guitar and put it in the case. I was really confused but then when she returned to me, she pulled me into the most passionate kiss ever.

I grabbed her waist and she started to put her hands together behind my neck. I felt her tongue begging my mouth to open up and of course, I opened my mouth for her tongue to explore.

I started to rub her sides up and down which got me a little moan to come from her mouth. We were so caught up in the kiss that I didn't even notice the fact that Clare landed on top of me and I was pinned under her.

She pulled away and caught her breath before answering my pervious question, "I loved that song Eli. I had no idea you were such an amazing singer and guitar player. That is probably now my new favorite song."

I smiled up at her and leaned up to kiss her again. I pulled away and whispered, against her lips, "I love Clare Diane Edwards. With all of my heart."

"And I love you Elijah James Goldsworthy with all f my heart."

I smirked at her and just relaxing in this moment.

~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~

I walked into Degrassi with my head held high. Last night was the best date of my life. I was happy that Clare enjoyed the song I wrote and performed for her. I was disappointed though when Clare's mom called and that ended our date.

I walked into the library to see Adam working on something on the computer. I took a seat next to him the goofiest smile on my face.

"What are you so about?" He asked while looking over at me.

"Cece and Bullfrog are okay with me and Clare."

"I told you had nothing to worry about."

"Then after, I took Clare on date where I sang her one of my songs."

"You did what?" Adam said surprisingly.

"I sang her a song I wrote about her."

"Wow. Emo boy has sensitive side?" Adam said teasingly.

"Shut up. Maybe it was cliché but I did it because I love her."

"Awww that's cute," He said in a fake girly voice.

I continued to talk to Adam but about a different subject. The entire time were talking though, I couldn't stop thinking about the date. It was what I consider our first date together; a new and improved real first date with Clare.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! Did the epilogue impress you guys? Love or hate? Anyways I had fun writing this story and I like this one a little bit more than my first story. I have sad anocument to say though: because I wrote so much on ch.6 and this epilogue for you awesome people, I hurt my right wrist really badly so I won't by uploading stories for awhile:( but you know what? it was totally worth writing this story for you guys I told myself to finsh this story.<strong>

**So I hope you all liked this story and I will see you in a couple weeks when I'm back:) And don't forget to mark you calenders for...DEGRASSI! ^.^ season 12 looks like an awesome season. so bye-Nami3(p.s. the lyrics are from my mind so sorry if they're terrible)  
><strong>


End file.
